


How Chrom became a meme

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Frog fucking, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Nonnies Made Me Do It, i can't believe myself, i hope you're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 17:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4231338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom wants to get into smash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Chrom became a meme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milly Marx Cyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Milly+Marx+Cyrus).



Chrom had just broken up with Sumia after she caught him sticking a Wii remote into his ass.

He couldn't blame her, though. She was suspecting he was cheating on her ever since Robin and Lucina had gone on their honeymoon to smash. And Chrom WASN'T INVITED. They KNEW he'd wanted in smash, and they went without him.

So, there was Chrom, cleaning the hot topic off his stomach and put his Wii Remote into an old shoe box. Did Ylisse even have shoe boxes? Who knows. Chrom needed somewhere to store his dildos and photos of the smash brothers logo, however.

Anyways, Chrom was now on his way downstairs, when he suddenly saw something. A big, green frog. But this wasn't just any frog. This frog had a sad face, with chiseled abs and a strong jaw. And very big hands made for fisting. And a long, fat DONG. Chrom drew Falchion. "Who are you!?" He asked.

"I'm pepe the Frog." Pepe said, his pecs galloping as his dong pulsed. Suddenly, Chrom wasn't scared. His heart raced and he knew. He knew he had found his one true love. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "I know you're sad about not getting into Smash, so I came to help you!"

"How?" Chrom asked, his erection raging in anticipation. He was going to take Pepe to smash.

"If you bechrom a meme, you'll get much more popular, but to do that, we have to make a sexe." Said Pepe.

And then Chrom said "Yiff yiff, motherfucker" and bent over.

And then Chrom and Pepe had sex for several hours as Pepe drove his dong into Chrom's beautiful, candy asshole. And it was amazing.

Just as Pepe had said, Chrom began to change. His skin became white, and his face shifted about. The metamorphosis was chromplete. Chrom had become TFW NO GF guy.

But he never did get into smash. The end.


End file.
